


He's

by canneverremember



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), alternative ending will come soon, marriage AU, oc is nameless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canneverremember/pseuds/canneverremember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's picking out his suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's

**He's wearing someone else's ring.**

"I'm getting married." He spoke softly. Sousuke isn't even sure he heard right. He looks down at his hand and sure enough, there's an engagement ring on his finger. Sousuke stutters and forces himself to congratulate him and asks, "When's the wedding?"

"The first of September," he answers.

Sousuke manages a smile but deep inside he's heartbroken and upset.

 

**He's picking out his suit.**

"I think I'll go with the grey tux. What do you think?" He asks Sousuke.

Sousuke doesn't understand why he's putting himself through this pain. Helping him pick out a tuxedo for his special day isn't healthy for his mental state of mind. He turns to stare at him and his jaw drops. The tux accentuates his figure making his shoulders look broader and facial features pop out more. But seeing him in a tux is bittersweet. Its seeing him in a tux that makes him yearn to be his fiancé instead. It's reality slapping him in the face for not saying something sooner.

"You look good." Sousuke stammers out.

 

**He's walking down the aisle.**

He fidgets in his seat as the ceremony begins. The doors open and he stands in the middle waiting for his queue to walk. The pianist hits the note he was waiting for and begins walking. Sousuke thinks he looks absolutely angelic as he sits in the back watching the love of his life walk to someone who doesn't deserve him. "It should be me at the end of the aisle waiting. Not him." He voices in his head.

 

**He's standing at the alter.**

Sousuke wonders if it's too late to stop the wedding.

"I need to stop this wedding. I can't see him marry someone else. He should be with me instead. Can I make things right again? I can still stop this can't I? Has the guy officiating the marriage said those words where if someone doesn't agree to speak up?"

"If anyone opposes or has a reason as to why these two should not marry, speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest says.

"This is my chance. Stand up!" He screams at himself mentally but doesn't stand up.

 

**Haru said, "I do."**

**Author's Note:**

> any constructive criticism/feedback will be appreciated


End file.
